Mistake or Fate?
by JessIsMoi
Summary: AU: DK are together & Stefan is DEAD- but what happens when Damon finds Elena? "There's a thin line between love and hate. You cannot hate without passion nor love without it" R&R :D
1. Circus

**A/N: Ok so this is my first Fan-Fic! Please be nice to me, I'm fragile ;) Actually, I would love some good constructive criticism! This is short, I know. But it's the first chappy so I just need to know if I should keep going or not. You guys decide! & please ask questions if you don't understand something. I'll be happy to explain! Ok so.. I hope you like it. This is a DE story. Don't worry ;)**

**Jess**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

She peeked out from her hiding place behind the alley wall. It was dark, almost 10. The air was cold and made her nose burn. She was shivering slightly and had her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She looked up at the moon, it was surrounded by gray clouds and only added to the eerie feeling of the night. She stepped away from the wall and found the concrete steps.

Elena descended towards the big billowing red and white tent. It created dark shadows and was unusually creepy. _A circus. When was the last time I went to one of these? _She asked herself, though she already knew the answer. It had been when she was four, her parents had taken her to an expensive one in hopes that she would enjoy it. Sadly, she had ended up crying- well screaming. The clowns had scared her, the noise was deafening, and she needed a nap. They ended up only being there for a total of 10 minutes. Even if it wasn't the happiest, Elena smiled at the memory, she'd come to terms with the death, as much as was possible. Her friends, Caroline and Bonnie, had made her come to the "Circus Of Amazement". It was supposed to be a new beginning. They'd even paid for the tickets.

Elena eventually got to the opening of the tent, where she could finally hear some circus music rather than the silence of the night and the occasional cricket.

A big burly man was standing at the front. She noticed him holding a sizeable amount of tickets in one of his huge hands. She carefully took her ticket out of her purse and handed it to the man. He grabbed it and opened the curtain to the tent.

"Enjoy." He said. His voice fit him well, deep and scratchy.

Elena walked into the circus tent and was surprised. It was a lot bigger than it looked from outside. There were around 200 rows of bleachers full of people. She sighed, wondering how she was going to find Bonnie and Caroline.

While she searched through the bleachers she admired the circus setting. It was loud, very loud, but also very bright and colorful. And.. Happy. Elena wanted more than anything to be truly happy. She was starting to pick up hope just recently, that it may be possible.

"Elena!" Caroline's voice rang from Elena's left. Elena turned her head from the dazzling arena to see Caroline and Bonnie waving and gesturing for her to come to them. Elena smiled and quickly walked towards them. She sat down next to Bonnie and wrapped her in a tight, quick hug.

"We were afraid you weren't going to show." Bonnie smiled softly at her.

"Again." Caroline smirked. "I mean come on Elena, you have to learn how to have fun again!" Elena knew Caroline hadn't meant it to offend her, Caroline was just like that, but it still hurt.

"Caroline!" Bonnie scolded. She turned to Elena, most likely going to give her one of her sympathetic faces, which had become much to common. But just then the ring master started shouting through a microphone. All three girls focused on the short man in the black suit and black top hat.

"I need to pee." Elena whispered in Bonnie's ear halfway through the show.

"What?" Bonnie shouted over the noise.

"I need to pee!" Elena yell-whispered.

"What?" Bonnie shouted louder.

"I'll be back." Elena yelled as she scooted through the bleachers in search of someone who could direct her to the bathroom. She found a guy who was probably around 20 selling cotton candy.

"Cotton candy! We got your cotton candy! Two dollars! Cotton candy!" He shouted as he walked up and down the aisles. Elena tapped him on the shoulder and asked him where the bathroom was.

"It's right out of those curtains." He pointed to the opposite corner of the tent. "All they got is port-o-potties though." He smirked.

"Oh that's alright." Elena smiled graciously. "Thank you"

It was dark outside, darker than before. Elena looked up at the sky to find that the moon was almost completely blocked by clouds. She quickened her pace and locked herself in the port-o-potty.

When she was finished she walked out as quickly as she had walked in. She felt silly for being scared of the dark. She jumped and turned around when she thought she heard footsteps. _Theres nothing out there, Elena. You're being stupid. _She convinced herself silently.

Suddenly she felt a hand grip her arm in a bruising hold. She was pulled around to meet two piercing blue eyes. If they hadn't been full of hatred and animosity they would have been amazing. Elena tried to yell but her voice was caught in her throat. The owner of the unusual eyes said only one word:

"Katherine."

She was then attacked with an incredibly strong kiss on the lips. She shook her head vehemently as she tried to get the attackers mouth off of her. Almost as an attempt to keep her still, he grabbed her neck. But as she prepared for another rape of the mouth, he suddenly let go of her neck and backed away from her as if she was some horrible, disgusting creature.

She stared in bewilderment as his figure disappeared into the pitch black night that surrounded her.


	2. Secrets

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews guys! & your subscribes/favorites. That's really sweet and it makes me smile... Alot :) I would love to hear your opinion on this fic. Anonymous reviews are welcome :) Since this is my first Fan-Fic, I'm trying to get the hang of it. Don't be to hard on me please ;) I hope you enjoy this chappy! **

**Jess.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

"Katherine." He stared at her seriously from her spot on the couch. "She was there, and she was-"

"Me." Katherine finished with a slight smile. "You've already told me this twice Damon. Doesn't change my opinion." She waggled her little index finger in his face as she stood up from the couch.

"So, you don't care?" His eyebrows came together in confusion. _Was she on something?_

"Not one bit Damon, not one bit." _This is all going exactly according to plan. _She added in her head.

"Katherine-"

She put a finger to his lips, immediately making Damon silent.

"Now can we please talk about something else? Or maybe not talk at all.." She smiled evilly.

"Of course." He whispered before taking her face in his hands and roughly pulling her lips to his.

* * *

Elena lay in her bed, her face scrunched up in a troubled expression. She had an immense headache and the Advil wasn't helping. _Why did he kiss me? _She thought for the millionth time. She'd come to the conclusion that it hadn't been some attempt at rape, he had thought she was someone. Katherine. But this only led her to wonder, _Who is Katherine? His girlfriend? _Elena could understand if someone thought she was someone else, but why would you kiss someone so abruptly like that? Even if they were your girlfriend.

Elena smashed her mouth into the pillow and let out a scream. She kept her face there until she heard her phone beep. She grabbed it off the nightstand and checked the text. It was from Bonnie.

**Where'd you go? R u OK?**

Elena texted back a quick I'm fine, and explained that she had to go because of a terrible headache. She knew it was a half-lie, but Elena couldn't let Bonnie worry about her anymore. If she had told her that she had been kissed by some stranger, Bonnie would go all witchy and look up spells to figure out who it had been. Elena didn't want that, she could take care of herself. Hopefully.

Finally after thinking for another hour Elena drifted off into a light sleep.

_

* * *

__She's her exact doppelganger. Her carbon copy. Her.. twin. _Damon thought to himself as he trudged through the woods. He had told Katherine that he was going out for a bite, which was half true. He would definitely be sucking on a couple humans tonight, just not right now.

When he finally reached the house he knocked probably around 10 times before the door opened to a guy about 16. Maybe Katherine didn't care that she had a twin, but it interested him. Thus why he had followed said twin.

"Hey dude. It's late. Whataya need?" The teenager let out a loud yawn. "Hold on, come in. I'll get you some water or something."

"Oh that won't be necessary." Damon's eyes began to contract. "Tell me where the girl is. The dark haired one."

"Upstairs." He answered robotically. Damon patted him on the back before going upstairs

He walked slowly into the room until he reached the bed. Her face was soft as she slept. Katherine never wore this expression. Not even in her sleep. He reached his hand slowly towards her cheek. He touched it softly, amazed at the warmth that came of it. It was different then touching Katherine, her skin was soft ,yes, but it was also cold and so , well, not human. He caressed her cheek a few more times while analyzing her face. _Who was this girl?_

Damon moved away from the bed and searched the top of her dresser, looking for a name of some sort. He checked the back of her pictures and-

"Voila." He whispered triumphantly. "Elena Gilbert." _Gilbert, as in Jonathan Gilbert? _He realized the similarity instantly. "Katherine will love to hear this." He smiled down at the sleeping Elena. He contemplated waking her up and scaring her, probably to death, but he decided on just making her dream of him. "Bye, bye my little Elena. I _will _see you again"

* * *

"Elena." Jeremy's penetrated her dream. "Elena! Stop! It's ok!" Jeremy began to shake her by her shoulders until she slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh god. It was just a dream. Just a dream." Elena comforted herself as she took deep breaths.

"You were screaming like a freaking banshee." Jeremy sighed as he sat on her queen sized bed. "Are you ok now?"

"Oh yeah of course Jer. Don't worry about me." She smiled reassuringly. "Just a nightmare."

Jeremy nodded as he slowly stood up from the bed. "Well, you should get back to sleep then. It's Sunday." He touched her shoulder once before walking out of the room.

* * *

Elena tossed and turned for nearly an hour before realizing that it was impossible for her to go back to sleep. She moved her head to face her clock. It read 6:18. Elena groaned as she stretched out her legs and arms in preparation for getting out of bed. She lifted her sleep deprived body up and slowly shuffled downstairs to the kitchen.

As she made her coffee she tried her best not to close her eyes. Every time her eyes closed for more than a second the dream replayed in her head. It was exactly in the same spot as last night at the circus, except when he kissed her, she kissed him back. And what made it a nightmare ? He bit her. Hard. Almost like a … Vampire.

She scoffed at the fact that watching twilight had so obviously affected her dreams. "Vampires." Elena chuckled as she stirred the milk and sugar into her coffee. How had she seen that as a nightmare? She was like a 9 year old afraid of monsters under the bed. She vowed not to let a silly supernatural dream bother her, yet every time she closed her eyes….

* * *

Katherine swayed her hips to the pop-y music coming out of the radio. She had gotten bored, and was getting more so each time a song ended. Where the hell was he?

Just seconds later the door of the Salvatore boarding house swung open. She had him pinned against the wall before he could even move out of the way. She held his neck against the wall, rendering him immobile. She slowly leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I thought you were only going out for a bite?" She bared her fangs menacingly but it did nothing to him. After 145 years with someone it's hard to be surprised by anything they do. He smirked and in a split second he had her in the same position he had been in.

"Sorry Kat. I took two." He kissed up her neck until he heard a satisfying moan. He then dropped his grip and earned a pout from her. He smirked and she got up and strode with him to the mini-bar. He filled to glasses and handed one to her.

"I really like the house." Damon said nonchalantly. "But why'd you decide to come back? After all these years. I thought you were done with Mystic Falls." He downed the rest of the hard liquor in his hand. Katherine and him had traveled all around the world, not one time had she mentioned going back to the start.

"Oh I don't know." She said as she swished the scotch around in her cup. "We had to come back sometime right?" She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Lets dance." She moved toward him seductively but he turned away.

"Katherine." He said cautiously. "I went to see her." Damon stared into his glass as if it were the most interesting thing he'd seen in his undead life.

"See who?" She asked in faux sweetness. She knew exactly who he was talking about.

"The girl. The one that looks exactly like you."

"You did now." Katherine gripped his upper arm tightly and swung him around to face her. "Why ever would you do that?"

Even though Katherine's face was only inches from his, he continued to avoid her eyes.

"I was interested. I went to her house, to do a little digging. I know you don't care but I even found out her name, it's-"

"Elena Gilbert." Katherine finished. "Daughter of Jonathan Gilbert and new vampire, Isobel. Adopted by Miranda and Greyson Gilbert, who died 8 months ago in a car crash. She now lives with her brother Jeremy and her aunt, Jenna Sommers. Her best friends are Bonnie, a judgy witch and Caroline, a prissy blonde." Her expression said, "Need more?"

If Damon wasn't so angry his jaw would have dropped in awe. "You know-"

"Everything I need to about my little doppelganger." Katherine cut him off again. She squeezed his cheek between her thumb and index finger as if he was a little kid. He whipped his face away from her hands and took a quick step back, almost knocking over the table covered in liquor bottles.

"Aww, Damon's mad." Katherine teased. "Well I think I'll go out for a bite myself." Katherine said as if she'd just had a tiring conversation with a 3 year old who wouldn't stop asking "Why?".

"Wait then-"

"You'll find out soon enough. It's all part of my plan." She winked at him and then was gone.


	3. All I Need

**A/N: Hey guys ;D I don't exactly like this chapter, I had terrible writers block. Bleh. So if you hate it, tell me!**

**Thank you all for your nice reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Ok, so enjoy the chappy. (If that's even possible!)**

**Jess**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Hey," Caroline said as she sat down on the wooden picnic bench outside of the school. "Elena?" She asked. Elena was sitting with her face in her hands, staring up at the notably blue sky.

"You there? Elena!" Caroline said annoyed.

"Hmm?" Elena replied half heartedly, refusing to take her gaze away from the sky.

"What's up with you lately? You've been acting weird." Caroline had first noticed Elena's change in behavior on Monday. She hadn't thought much off it, maybe she'd had a bad morning or something. But now that it was Thursday Caroline was officially worried.

"Nothing." Elena replied finally. "I'm just, thinking."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Come on Elena. I'm your _friend._ You can _trust _me." Elena slowly dragged her eyes from the sky to her lap.

"It's nothing Car, really. Some things have just been on my mind lately." Elena mustered up a smile she thought was believable. Caroline saw right through it.

"Sure, ok Elena." Caroline dropped the subject. "So-" Caroline started but was interrupted by the bell that signaled the end of lunch.

"I'll see you after school." Elena waved at Caroline as they parted ways.

"You better be back to normal by then!" Caroline yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

Elena tapped her pencil against her desk repeatedly as she tried to focus on the teacher. It was impossible, her thoughts kept drifting off to a certain mystery man.

She had planned on forgetting about him, the man at the circus, but apparently her sub-conscious wasn't willing to let go of that memory. Every night since Saturday she'd dreamt of him. It was always similar to the first one. Dreaming of him had almost become normal for her.

Her mind wandered to her only memory of him. She lightly placed her finger on her bottom lip, remembering his 'kiss'. She wanted to see his bright blue eyes again.

Elena felt an over powering want to know who this stranger was, why he had affected her so much. She had, until recently, chocked it up to trauma, but now, she felt no traumatic feelings towards that night. All she felt was the need to see this man again. The only thing she could think of was to go back to the circus.

* * *

"Bonnie." Caroline said into the phone. "I'm worried about Elena."

"I know." Caroline could hear Bonnie sigh. "But what are we supposed to do Caroline? She won't tell us anything."

"I don't know." Caroline lay down on her bed. "But shouldn't we atleast _try_ to do something?"

"We'll corner her tomorrow at school. She'll have to say something." Bonnie concluded. Elena was her best friend, whatever was wrong, she should know about it. And beable to fix it.

"How do you know she won't just lie?"

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at this. "Come on Car, we all know Elena's a terrible liar."

Caroline laughed in agreement. "So tomorrow we get our answers. Sounds good. I'll talk to you in the morning then."

* * *

It was almost 6 pm and Katherine still wasn't back, she hadn't been at the house since the previous night when she had "gone out for a bite". Damon paced the living room. He was beyond annoyed. She had kept something from him, something big. He thought they were closer then that. Their relationship was the definition of love/hate to the extreme, but at the end of the day it was him and Katherine together, always. They were a team and had traveled the world together, killing hundreds on their way. There were no secrets kept to themselves, or so Damon thought. What secret could be so terrible that Katherine couldn't trust him with it? He ran through ideas in his head but still came up stumped.

He poured himself his 6th glass of scotch, downed it in a couple seconds, grabbed his signature leather jacket, and walked out the door. If she wanted to keep secrets from him he could- and would- do the same.

* * *

"Thanks Jenna." Elena said as she closed the car door. Her aunt had insisted on driving her, since it was a school night. She was afraid Elena was lying to her about going to a circus at 7 in the evening. Turns out she wasn't.

"Be back before 11." Jenna said before driving away.

Elena walked down the familiar steps. Her stomach was in nervous butterflies and her heart was pounding out of her chest. What had possessed her to do this? He could be some homicidal rapist. Chills ran up her back as she imagined what had happened the last time she was here. _No_, she tried to convince herself, _he probably won't even be here. You came to see the whole show. Not him. _Elena had missed more than half of the show because of her choice to leave after the 'incident'.

She looked ahead of her and her heart dropped a little. The circus tent was laying flat on the ground. She hadn't checked when the circus was leaving, but it was obviously today. She sighed, walking down the rest of the cement steps. While walking towards the "dead" circus tent she caught a glimpse of the blue port-o-potties. She immediately got shivers and turned away.

She sat on the red and white tent, grabbing it in her hands. Her eyes roamed over the woods behind her. They looked like they went on endlessly. She shivered again. It was already getting dark, and cold. Her thin sweater wasn't going to keep her warm for much longer. She got up slowly and stretched her arms out in front of her.

There was nothing here for her to see or do. There was nobody anywhere. She walked back towards the steps but stopped when she heard the sound of gravel being stepped on. She instinctly turned around quickly but saw nothing. She quickened her pace and had almost reached the steps when she heard the crushing of gravel again. Elena whipped her head around and saw nothing behind her once again. Her heart raced as she began to run up the steps. She had only made it about a quarter of the way up before she looked ahead of her and instantly fell back. She scrambled to her feet and was once again met by _the _eyes.

He was behind her in seconds, stifling her screaming with his hand. She kicked violently at his shins.

"Touch me one more time and I'll break your pretty little neck." He whispered softly in her ear.

And then all Elena could see was black.


	4. Cut

**A/N: Ok so, I don't completely hate this chapter, BUT, I don't like it either. I'm kinda neutral. So, as always please review. I NEED to know your opinions! If I don't hear some I'll have to assume that you guys hate it. So, I hope no one really opposes Jeremy & Bonnie, there's a little hint of it in this chap. They're just so cute :D But not as cute as DELENA! Have you guys scene the new pic for 1x11? AH! I can't wait!**

**Anyways, please R&R. LOVE YOU GUYS! ;D **

**Jess**

"I'm not," She breathed softly. "I'm not Katherine." It took a lot of energy for her to just say those words. Her eyes were closed and her head was pounding. She was sitting against something, something hard. In just a few seconds she was asleep again.

"Hmm." He kneeled down in front of her limp body. " I think I might have hit her a little to hard." He grabbed her chin softly and tilted it up towards his face. It was an unusual feeling, having a human Katherine. His bloodlust was creeping up to unbearable, and her scary resemblance to Katherine only made it worse, a lot worse. But he couldn't bite her- none the less eat her. "I'll be back soon-" He pondered what to call her, finally deciding on her real name. "Elena."

He gave the ropes that held her to the big oak tree a good pull and then left in the blink of an eye.

.

.

.

"Jenna where's Elena?" Jeremy called from the top of the stairs. He woke up late, yet again, and she was his ride.

"Her friend gave her a ride." Jenna said automatically. Jeremy walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a green apple.

"Bonnie or Caroline?" He said as he bit into the apple and leaned against the counter.

"Neither."

"Then who was it?" Jeremy's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. Elena basically only had two friends, and those were Bonnie and Caroline.

"A guy." Jenna replied slowly. "I don't know what his name is."

Jeremy rolled his light brown eyes. "Nice going Jenna. Way to be parental." With that he took his backpack off the table and left. Hopefully the bus was as late as he was.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**3 hours later**_

"Jeremy!" Bonnie shouted as she ran up to her friends brother- who was rudely ignoreing her."Jer!" She pulled out his earphones roughly.

"Hey!" Jeremy yelled before turning around and seeing her. His face softened. "What do you need?"

"Where's Elena? Is she sick?"

"You mean she's not here?" He had just got to the school, three hours late. Jeremy grabbed her arm. "Shit Bonnie. This isn't good."

"What do you mean? Where is she?" Bonnie said fiercely. He lead her to a empty picnic bench and motioned for her to sit. She sat.

"Well.. Jenna was acting weird today. She said some guy picked Elena up and took her to school."

"Jeremy! Do you know what this could mean?" Her mind raced and she finally came to a decision. "I can probably find her.. But I need you to promise not to tell anybody. And I mean _anybody_."

Jeremy nodded his head quickly.

.

.

.

"Ughhh." Elena groaned as she opened her eyes slowly. She immediately jumped when her eyes focused enough for her to recognize where she was. She was surrounded by trees and the only sunlight came from slits in the ceiling of leaves and branches. She felt pressure on her arms and torso, and looking down she found herself to be tied by thick ropes to a huge oak. She was freezing and her head felt like it had been stabbed with a million knives.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die._ Elena kept repeating in her mind. She was in panic mode and couldn't think straight. She tried her hardest to take deep breaths but they came in gasps. She was going to die.

Overcome with a sudden rush of adrenaline, Elena struggled against the ropes. They scratched at her arms and drew blood. Her sleeves of her sweater were ripped beyond repair. She managed to get one arm free though, her right one. _**YES.**_ she screamed in her head.

She soon had her left arm pulled out. And just when she thought she had a chance, the ropes tightened against her waist.

"Hello Elena." The deep voice said from behind her. "I don't think we've ever officially met."

.

.

.

Katherine walked into the fancy hotel room like she owned it. She sauntered over to a man about 20 who was striking, with bright green eyes and a lean build.

"Katherine."

"What?" She said playfully, wrapping his black tie around her skinny finger.

"There are things we need to talk about." He said seriously.

She rolled her eyes and slid her hand under his shirt, feeling up his abs. "Right now?"

"Yes." He said, pushing her away reluctantly. "Klaus wants her. And he'll get her. You've got to get her first.. If you don't then he'll kill you. You have to have some leverage."

"I can get the girl. Damon will do it in a second." She smirked and sat on the beige desk table. "Now Taylor-"

"About him- Damon." He interrupted standing awkwardly in front of her as she crossed her legs in her short purple dress. "Is he the vampire you're using?"

"Yes of course, the curse calls for one right? And I already know he'll die for me." She smiled cockily. "We're done?"

"Yes." he sighed as she pulled him towards her and wrapped her legs around his waist, engulfing him in a passionate kiss.


	5. Shock

**A/N: Ok, I'm not sure how I feel about this chappy, but please review and tell me what you think! Also, I'd L-O-V-E some ideas/suggestions for the story or characters or some good 'Writing music'/ DE songs. Anyways, This one is kind of a filler chap., not very good but had to be done to get to the better part! I hope you like it a little atleast.. **

**Jess**

"So, you're a witch?"

Bonnie looked at Jeremy with a less than nice expression.

"I swear if you ask me one more time-" She shook her head slowly. Bonnie had been trying to find a locator spell for almost an hour, but a certain teenage wreck kept interrupting.

"Ok ok." He swallowed. "Learning that your sisters best friend is a witch isn't exactly easy to wrap your head around."

She rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. "Are there any more questions you want to ask before I start?"

"Yes." He readjusted himself on the plush couch to face her. " Why can't we tell your grams?"

"Honestly? I don't want her to worry. I'll tell her if it gets to hard for me, but for now I don't want to stress her out. She's old." Bonnie winked at Jeremy and then continued to analyze the spell book. Her Grams hadn't taught her much, just the basics. Plus some of the book was written in Latin and she was trying hard to decipher it.

Jeremy tried to relax on the couch but he couldn't. Something about this situation seemed a lot worse then he had initially thought. What if the man was a rapist? What if Elena was- dead. He closed his eyes and tried his best to push the thoughts out of his mind.

**_An Hour Later;_**

"Found it!" Bonnie exclaimed suddenly, making Jeremy jump.

"Found what?" He sat up attentively.

"The spell!" Bonnie picked up the book from the wooden coffee table and pointed to a page labeled Locator.

"It took you an two hours to find _that _? It says 'locator' in big ass print!" He stabbed his finger at the book.

"That would be mostly your fault. Now-"

"Woah wait. My fault? Dude you're a fricken witch, what am I supposed to not be interested?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes for the 100th time. "There's a difference between 'interested' and freaked out."

Jeremy turned his body all the way to face her completely. "I am _not _freaked out."

Bonnie smiled a little and looked back at the book.

"So- I'm gonna need some blood."

* * *

"Why." She whispered. "Why did you kidnap me?" Elena was tired of this game, she just wanted to get it over with. Whatever 'it' is.

Her breath caught as she felt a muscular hand grip her shoulder.

" 'Cause." He said softly in her ear. She turned her head as quick as she could but nobody was there. She pulled her legs to her chest and wiped away some blood on her knee.

"Is it because I look like-"

"Nope." She could almost hear the smirk that was covering his face.

He had just stepped over the line.

Elena pushed her body against the ropes as hard as she could. She used her arms to try and push herself away from the rough tree she was stuck to. She bent her head down to the ropes and bit them as hard as she could. Scream. She told herself. Scream!

"Help!" Elena shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Help!" She continued to push against the ropes and scream. "Hel-" A hand covered her mouth tightly.

"God you can scream." The voice chuckled, and then she opened her eyes to the most beautiful monster she'd ever seen.

* * *

Bonnie started her car and zoomed out of the driveway. She glanced to her side at Jeremy before carefully putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"She'll be fine. At least now we know where she is." She smiled at him half heartedly and stepped on the gas.

Bonnie parked the car in the parking lot near the circus. The pair got out of the car and began shouting Elena's name.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie yell-whispered. She put a finger to her lips. He nodded.

They walked slowly towards the deflated tent. There was nobody around.

"You can continue." Bonnie sighed. " I think we might have to go into the woods."

Jeremy grabbed Bonnie's arm softly and pulled her into the woods.

"Elena!" Jeremy continued to shout. "Elena!"

* * *

"Are those your friends?" He raised a dark eyebrow at her. As if the boy screaming 'Elena' wasn't obvious enough.

"Mmm-mmm." She shook her head no. She thought lying would be the better choice.

"So it wouldn't matter if I killed them?" She gasped from underneath his hand and tried to express her anger by thrashing her head around. "I'm guessing that's a yes." He cocked his head at her and smiled evilly. Elena heard the sound of feet crushing leaves and she immediately tensed. Jeremy was coming and she didn't know what this kidnapper would do to him.

"Ok, time to go." He said as another crush of leaves sounded in the silent woods. He untied the ropes at an inhuman speed.

"Upsy daisy." He whispered before throwing her over his shoulder.


	6. Feel

**A/N: I know.. it'd been a while. :( But, I just wasn't feeling the passion. In other words, I had the terrible, dreaded writer's block. I hope you guys like the chappy, and I'll clear up some confusion at the end :D.**

**Love you guys! 3**

**Jess**

* * *

Elena moaned as she slowly brought her hand up to her head. It was pounding like crazy. She struggled to remember what had happened last but everything was fogged over in her mind.

She kept her eyes closed while she moved her hands against the rough, concrete floor. She slid them farther to the right until they were stopped by something that felt like a huge block of ice. She scooted a little to the side and placed her hands on the burning cold metal wall. It was far from comfortable but it was her only support. She moved as quietly as possible and leaned her back against the wall. She could hardly sit straight and ended up in a slumped position with only her upper back leaning on the wall.

With her eyes still closed, she reached into her right pocket. _My phone! _she thought as she felt a hard rectangle in her pocket. But as she pulled it out she found something much better.

Elena tore open the energy bar with what little strength she had. She bit hard into it's chocolate covered goodness and moaned quietly. When was the last time she'd eaten?

After finishing the delicious food, she realized her mistakes. First, it was probably the only sustenance she was getting. Second, she was extremely thirsty and that bar would only worsen that fact. Elena banged her hand against the wall and suppressed a scream.

After around ten minutes of self regret, she heard footsteps steps and her eyes flew open despite herself. The lighting hardly changed, it was still pitch black. Elena quickly sat up as well as she could against the wall and attempted to stop her shivering. She failed.

The footsteps continued and she pushed herself against what seemed to be the corner of the wall . A sound of metal hitting metal reverberated throughout the dark room.

"Elena." The all to familiar voice whispered in her right ear. She didn't even bother turning her head. She knew he wouldn't be there. "What, you're not even going to acknowledge my presence?" He was on her left now.

"What do you want with me?" She said in just a pitch higher than silent.

"You're not being fun Elena.." She could feel his hot breath on her face and she turned quickly.

"How do you know my name?" She spoke louder this time.

"Let me do the talking." He said in a soft yet strict tone. Her jaw tightened.

"And exactly why should I do that?" She said in the direction she believed him to be in.

Suddenly she was gasping for air as the nameless stranger's hand grasped her neck in a strangling hold and pushed her against the wall.

"Because I said so." He whispered against her neck. "And what I say…. Goes." On "goes" he dropped his hold on her throat and started walking away.

"Wait. Please." She breathed almost silently. "I need…. Water." Her mouth was unbearably dry and her lips were in desperate need for some chap stick. She felt him leave, but just seconds later, accompanied with a whoosh of air, he was back. A water bottle landed softly on her lap. She slowly picked it up and sighed loudly.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Bonnie!" Caroline grabbed Bonnie by the shoulder and led her away from the hundreds of high school kids exiting the school. "What happened to Elena? I heard some things…"

"Nothing. She's with family." Bonnie replied automatically.

"Well, when's she gonna be back? And why's Jer not going too?" Caroline tilted her head. "But most importantly, why'd she tell you and not me?" Caroline whined.

"I don't know. I have to go now, bye Caroline."

Caroline watched Bonnie walk away, and couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

* * *

"You stupid, worthless, disgusting, two faced-"

"Having fun?" He walked over to her, grabbing her around the waist and pulled her to him.

"Get off." In seconds she had him flying across the room. She walked over slowly, looking down at him. "I'm a lot stronger than you Damon. You'd think after all these years you'd know that. Yet again, you've always been incredibly stubborn." She walked around him, pacing. "Do you need a lesson?"

Katherine grabbed his neck, pulling him up against the wall in a very similar to what he did to Elena. But this time she waited and waited, until he was gasping and grabbing at her hands.

"Why did you bring her here." Katherine talked slowly, as if he was just a little 5 year old. She continued glaring at his limp body, half crumpled on the floor.

"Well I wasn't _going _to.. But there was a change of plans." He stood up slowly, backing away from her just an inch.

She pushed him back to the floor. "Lets try this again. Why. Did. You. Bring. Her. Here." Her face was stone, and it almost scared him. Almost.

"Because I wanted to." He smirked, trying to lean closer to her face. "Come on Kat- don't pout. She's not a replacement or anything."

"Really? Then what reason would you have for kidnapping her?"

"I wanted to know her." The words spilled out faster then he'd meant for them to. Was that really the reason? Did he even have a reason? "I mean-"

"Well I guess I don't care. I mean, I'm much better than her. You'll learn." Katherine interrupted, smiling at him.

"I'll learn? I thought you would just, y'know-" He made a motion as if breaking someone's neck. "Snap."

"Oh no no no Damon. You're going to be taking care of her." She winked at him and pulled his lips to hers. But as he kissed Katherine, his thoughts weren't of her. They were of her doppelganger.

* * *

"So when are we changing that sexy little nephew of yours?" Katherine leaned back against the wooden bench and turned her head towards the stunning man lounging next to her.

"I- I don't know." He stuttered for a second, glancing at his hands. He knew it was him or Tyler. How had he ended up like this? She'd spun this whole thing, he knew it. She knew he knew it. And yet, he was still here. Still doing everything she said. Still looking like a lost puppy.

"You better know. Soon." Katherine stared off in front of her. She liked Mason, really, she did. As much as Katherine could actually "like" someone. But he was, and always had been, just part of her plan. Sure, she'd love to keep his sexy werewolf self, but it meant nothing compared to breaking the curse. Nothing.

"Who would he… Kill?" Mason asked slowly, glancing at her face for just a second.

"How about him?" She pointed to a random middle aged man walking across the street in front of them. "Or her?" She moved her head towards a little girl, probably around 4, skipping towards the playground behind them. "Does it really matter?"

"Well," He sighed, knowing this would get nowhere with her, but still continuing his sentence. "Shouldn't it be someone with no family? No one that would miss them? No girlfriend or boyfriends.."

"Y'know Mason, this sweet guy thing is really getting old fast." She sneered, getting up abruptly. "He kills someone this week. Or you know what happens."

* * *

Tap tap tap. Elena tapped her fingers against the ground, relishing in the sound it made. Tap - index finger, tap - middle finger, tap - ring - finger, tap - pinky. One after the other, the only noise she dared make. Slowly though, the sound became annoyingly repetitive and she had to stop.

The thought that had been making her way in and out of her brain, like a worm, once again popped in. What time was it? Night? Morning? Afternoon? She had no way of knowing. She imagined it to be night- but that was only because there was not an iota of light in the room.

Her every muscle ached and she doubted that she had even the strength to stand. Not that she planned to anyway. That was until she saw a gleam of something- something shiny in her peripheral vision. _Light! _She thought. _It's light! _She then scrambled to get to it, painfully stretching her muscles as she moved.

She put her hand out to it, mesmerized by it for a second before realizing that this light must be coming from somewhere. She couldn't pin point where the light was coming from, only that it had to be coming out from a door.

She slid her hands up the door, as she assumed that's what it was, and her hand bumped something. She grabbed it and immediately realized it was a doorknob.

A doorknob that was locked.

But, no, she couldn't give up. She gripped it as hard as she could and shook it with all the strength she could muster.

And then came the most amazing sound she had ever heard in her life, she was sure.

It clicked open.

* * *

**_A/N: So, Mason= Taylor, I've decided. Taylor is from a chappy or two back. Not a big deal I suppose, but in the end it makes it easier. _**

**_I've been thinking of trashing this story all together, especially since I don't get many reviews, so please review and let me know that you want me to keep going! (Or stop.) Anonymous reviews/no user reviews are welcome. In other words , you don't have to have an account to review it._**

**_I'd L O V E some ideas/songs! I need that inspiration! :D_**

**_LOVE YOU GUYS TO THE MOON & BACK!_**

**_Jess(:_**


End file.
